


有痕

by AaaaacH



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaaaacH/pseuds/AaaaacH
Relationships: 金宰铉/车勋
Kudos: 4





	有痕

00

下午四点三十分，是放学铃打响的时间。

金宰铉的自行车摇摇摆摆发出老化的吱呀声，顺着余晖方向下坡时有风掀起刘海，他故意放手欢呼大笑，衣摆便被软绵绵手指攥紧，连带着腰侧也传来些汗湿的疼痛。他踢下脚撑回过头，在一片红澄澄的阳光下共那人接吻。校服对上校服，满鼻腔都是海盐鼠尾草熟悉的后调气息，指尖滑过脸颊，他看清那人的脸。够冷清够纯情，纤长睫毛扑棱两下便与他对上视线。

是车勋，他的表哥。

哥哥笑了，拽住他的手继而十指相扣，严丝密缝地。“宰铉，走吧。”他听到哥哥的声音。

午后三点三十分的阳光正好，金宰铉挣扎着从梦境中起身。距离车勋下班回家还有两个半小时，他低头重新迈进暖烘烘的被窝，共他那猫咪玩偶鼻尖顶鼻尖，假意不去听车勋刚领回家的Romang猫咪连声的叫唤。这是不对的，金宰铉的眼里仍攒着初醒时的生理泪水，不知何时出了满身满身的冷汗，他去够猫咪玩偶的宝石眼睛，蹭蹭便留下一个背德又纯情的吻。

他算不清从车勋接他到这里来这样的梦已经是多少次，就像他同样也把握不住自己如何面对车勋间或难料的情绪。Romang的叫声拖长了，金宰铉只得下床拉开车勋塞得满满的猫粮抽屉，拉开罐头差点划破手指，手忙脚乱间Romang跳上他膝盖，通讯软件传来消息。车勋说今天有应酬，宰铉一个人吃吧。金宰铉过分的热情在虚拟世界往往不见踪影，一个“好”字传上去，有一搭没一搭抚摸Romang的手都没了气力。

这时候那个梦，那些梦又闹哄哄的钻进脑袋，金宰铉自嘲的笑笑，一头乱发都要甩飞了出去。这算什么，寄居在别人家里，还对与自己有血缘关系的主人抱有似是而非的不合时宜情愫。没事儿做，他趴在客厅倒腾迷你缝纫机，嗒嗒嗒便缝件针线歪七扭八的裙子给猫咪玩偶套上。他的猫咪玩偶好旧了，旧得昔日柔软的绒毛如今纠结哽塞地凝在一起，旧得昔日白色躯体如今染上如何也无法洗去的淡黄污渍。只有塑料宝石做的眼睛还熠熠生辉的亮着，他对于玩偶的来历早没了印象，只记得年纪尚小时妈妈说这玩偶来自车勋，大了他五岁的表哥。于是他不知固守什么执念似的非把这玩偶抱进怀里，十多年来也成了睡眠时无法戒断的习惯，可偏生车勋来接他时为他拿这猫咪玩偶，冷情细长的三白眼却未带一丝感情地扫过去。

01

金宰铉想他大概是又睡着了。

半梦半醒间他听见钥匙塞进锁孔的声音，较他还要迷糊晕眩。一个满身酒气的车勋跌跌撞撞倒进沙发，又如往日一样拨开他要共肌肤相接的手。这才是车勋，一个陌生的表哥，偌大屋子的房主，不给他这个寄居者一点念想中亲昵的可能。于是他按捺叹气的想法，清醒起身热杯牛奶给哥哥醒酒。奶白液体倒进玻璃瓶几点液滴起落碰撞，较金宰铉刻意放轻的吐息声混合在一起。Romang倒是知道在主人回来是懂事，此刻正熟门熟路钻进车勋怀里摇头晃脑地撒娇。

杯子递过去，车勋却不接。只是垂眸拽住他手腕。金宰铉愣住了，或许他连自己是否愣住也无了意识。只有杯壁微微发烫刺痛他指尖倒刺，与梦里柔软的触觉不同的是车勋指尖的茧比他的还要粗糙。甚至变本加厉，他感到车勋柔软的发梢蹭过他颈侧，似吻非吻地，耳边只剩下哥哥微妙的低语。

哥哥说，宰铉，我全都知道。

是什么时候又倒在了哥哥的床上。早就睡得安稳的车勋此刻留金宰铉一个人在梦境和现实间拉扯挣扎起伏。他很难不去想一反常态的车勋，那杯牛奶最终还是凉在那里。与梦境重叠的现实最终还是失去意义，他本以为他窥见拒绝肢体接触和抬高嗓音训斥他过分吵闹时车勋通红的耳垂便是全貌，可却忘了高中生和成年人根本存在无法逾越的年龄差。或许是他睡了，又或许是车勋醒了，再或许从车勋进门开始这本就是一个绮丽的梦境。被子与衣服布料摩挲的声音悉悉簌簌，他抬头看见月光顺着车勋的下颚线滑进锁骨乃至白色睡衣下无人访问的秘密领域。昏暗夜色下他满眼都是哥哥过分白皙的肌肤——哥哥的眼角是红的，嘴唇也是，哥哥殷红的嘴唇张张合合，月光将发丝染成更为纤弱的黑色。“帮帮我，宰铉，帮帮我。”哥哥的声音哑了。

他跨坐在哥哥身上，无师自通去吻车勋颈侧跳动的大动脉，犬牙摩挲，再用力便能感受到其下与自己部分相同的血液。哥哥攥着他的手腕向下，过于滚烫的部分就此相贴。车勋的喘气声向上拐弯，牙关间泄出的几声像极猫咪的呜咽。他索性遵从从未有过的欲望胡乱顶弄几番，占有欲一时占上风，车勋的眼角更红了，连带唇瓣的牙印也要艳情几分。他最终还是低头与哥哥接吻，舌尖相接津液不及吞下便顺下颚线划成一道亮晶晶有痕伤口，睫毛扫在眼睑，金宰铉离远了对上哥哥的视线。往日冷淡的细长眼睛如今盛满欲望的无辜与柔情，一汪要化掉的春水。

02

金宰铉猛然从斑斓的色彩中脱离出来，上午清醒的日光透进卧室换来他同样渐醒的意识。胸脯一起一伏，刘海打湿粘在额间惹一片烦躁的呼吸。太热了，不知从何而来的热源还在潺潺上升，他低头看被子里陌生的起起伏伏，才发现romang不知何时钻进被窝靠近他不设防的臂弯安稳呼吸。内裤里粘腻的触感让他无措又羞耻。全都乱套了，一开始不该有的情愫如今竟化作卑劣混沌的欲望，他闭眼内心挣扎良久最终愿意将其归作一场了无痕春梦，半大男孩谁没点类似幻想，只是正好，正好而已。

可此时他仍然不可避免想到车勋，一如一反常态的Romang，昨夜洒在他颈侧的炙热吐息与呢语，等同于先前与现实交叠的梦境。

当他大脑待机重启，才发现自己正安分姿势躺在车勋主卧那张软绵绵床榻上，视线所及处一杯牛奶也静静立在那里。咚咚咚——不安心跳再次泄露，他下意识便想抓他那猫咪玩偶，才想得那位毛绒玩具小姐正一无所知倒在自己床上做不知天昏地暗的美梦。他起身带上房门，看见三明治端正摆在餐桌中央。冰箱上贴了张便签，昨天的一切迤逦奇幻都像从没发生过一次成人梦里雾蒙蒙幻想。罢了，他明天就要逃离这里，逃离他永远摸不清情绪的表哥，也逃离他不知何时产生的畸形幻想。

一颗塑料宝石珠子落在他脚边，他反应过头回头看Romang也已清醒轻手轻脚钻进客厅，怀里一团棉花随之安稳呼吸。——是他的猫咪玩偶，是哥哥送给他的唯一礼物，他与哥哥联结缠绕留下的全部痕迹。....可是，可是，不可避免的需要拿什么交换。一场湿漉漉的幻梦，怀里安稳呼吸的猫，收敛爪牙只剩下暖茸茸的热度。——破碎的猫咪玩偶，以最扭曲的姿态，棉花一丛丛落得狰狞破败的颜色。如果漏进卧室的阳光够坦荡，那也够卑劣。

他冲过去救那玩偶时为时已晚，就连眼泪也过于迟钝地只滑落几滴。如今迤逦幻想早化作一团乱麻即将腐烂发霉，这只是几天，就能构筑起一栋背德幻想海市蜃楼再在最后一层通通推倒砸裂。他避之不及，又怎有重建力气。金宰铉想，自己大概一刻也没摸清哥哥的心，排斥肢体接触的是他，要他同他接吻交换无名爱意的也是他，凭什么——唯一的牵绊被他喜欢的猫咪亲手毁掉，好像故事到头重重按下琴键摔出的难听句号。

这时眼泪才迟到汹涌，不要到明天了，他现在就要走。妄想哥哥爱他，妄想哥哥与他做□，这些卑劣的低贱的情感不应该出现在一个高中生在一个正常人在他金宰铉身上，删除重启的唯一办法就是现在逃跑。车勋是一个陌生人，什么都没有，什么都没有。

他大口大口的喘息。

03

这样做是第一次，一定也是最后一次。

总之车勋傍晚才归家，金宰铉总算搬空衣柜，行李箱大敞乱七八糟衣物堆叠。窗帘又拉上，过度遮光的卧室恢复蒙蒙黑暗，只衣物顶端一枚塑料宝石兀自透光。坏掉的东西就该进垃圾桶，金宰铉看着垃圾箱里和猫毛纠结的棉絮这样想。——偶尔也有意外，比如此时时针指向下午三点，金宰铉再次把自己丢上床。Romang一天没吃饭了，猫爪刮蹭房门发出刺耳声响。怎么可以这样，金宰铉再次心软得一塌糊涂，这猫和他主人都拽着他最最柔软的地方温水煮青蛙似揉揉捏捏，再有意刺穿叫他就连疼痛也作虚拟幻梦。枕头盖上脑袋，不知何时车勋留在枕底的衬衫连带海盐鼠尾草易散后调微弱的进入他鼻腔。

算了，就这一次，这次过了就走。暗淡灯光里昨夜戏码又连带哥哥漂亮面容再一次钻了思绪的空子。他的哥哥好像万般防备又似初次在他面前卸下防备，往日难以捉摸情绪的人急促又急促的喘息，连带占有欲一同占据颅内的是被需要的自我认知带来的快感。的确是疯了，他难以自持，哥哥的衬衫还叠在身侧，画面叠加都成了疯狂刹那的最好借口。

什么声音。他自以为是快感叠加至高潮产生幻觉，哥哥往日无感情的声调隔着门板是急促又放缓。“宰铉——宰铉，宰铉呀。”

快感崩裂的那一刻金宰铉甚至分不清眼前虚实真假。他凌乱的屋子，他破碎的猫咪玩偶，他混杂着哥哥气味的白衬衣，他紧紧盖上的窗帘，和他和所有不可说秘密一同闭上的心。整个密闭的空间里一时间满是体液的腥气，金宰铉的手黏糊糊的搭在发泄后仍然高高翘起的性器上。直到这一刻他才意识到自己做了什么，他仍然是天底下无比坏的人——十八岁，爱自己的哥哥，对自己的哥哥抱有将肮脏器官塞进身体的性关系，出乎意料的，这背德感让他一面自责且后悔的喘息，一面又被再次汹涌而来的欲望占领了高地。

一道光顺着裂痕漏进来，又随即被永久的决断。哥哥唤他的声音依旧纤细而绵长，像一个惯犯常有的道德败坏前掩盖的衣冠楚楚。太暗了，暗到只剩下哥哥一点要被吹散的轮廓，和指尖拈起的衣角。哥哥柔软的发旋蹭过小腹，被窝摩擦的声音里，哥哥冷冰冰的手指代替了他的。

不是窗帘的问题，这的确是光照不进来的地方，金宰铉想。

04

回到夏天开始的时候。  
车勋敲开他的门，迎着一阵夕阳悠哉悠哉的前方。他的猫咪玩偶抱在他怀里，满头发丝都被光染成柔软的橘黄色，风将他吹成一片易散的白纸。然后车勋，他的表哥，在有光的地方回头看他，露出一个虎牙尖尖的纯良笑容。

他说宰铉，走吧。

END


End file.
